You don't have to resist temptation
by theloneshadoww
Summary: How Barney and Robin REALLY came together. Smut in places. SWARKLES FIC.
1. The Audition

**This is my first Swarkles FanFic, first of a few I hope. I would guess this will be a medium length Fic with around 10 or more chapters, but who knows? It doesn't exactly follow the story of the show, but I've based it on that slightly. So forget about events that may have happened/would happen in the show. For example Ted dating Robin; that never happened. I'll leave you to read...you'll get it, and hopefully love it.**

...

October 8th 2005

"Ted, you are not going to book a secret romantic trip to Paris for a girl you met 3 weeks ago, I just can't let you do it." Barney said.

"For once, I'm gonna agree with Barney here Ted- it's too soon! What, a trip to Paris for your '3 weeky-versary', then a proposal for your 'monthy-versary'?" Lily joked.

It was the typical conversation the four friends had in their typical booth, in their typical bar: Maclaren's. Marshall and Lily were recently engaged, Ted was moving too fast with a girl and Barney, well he was just being awesome.

Barney interrupted Ted as he told the gang on how he managed to get the plane tickets half price: "Anyway who wants to hear about Ted's soppy love life? Yeah. Not me! So how 'bout I tell you guys my news?"

"What's the story Barney?" Marshall questioned enthusiastically.

"Do we want to know? Is it about the achievements of one your latest plays?" Lily asked.

"Yes, well no, well not the kind of play you are imagining." Barney answered.

Barney was the director of a fairly successful theatre company- The SPS (Stinson Performing Society). The group performed shows in regular sized theatres for audiences of between five and ten thousand and were a professional company, all main cast being paid. Their latest performance was of the musical 'West Side Story'.

"It was a complete sell-out! We even got standing ovations!"

"Oh Barney, that's great!" exclaimed Lily.

"So what's the next show Barney?" Ted asked, pretending not to show too much interest as he was annoyed at how Barney had changed the subject.

"Well since 'WWS' was so popular, I've decided to go back to the base story for it and perform the even more famous 'Romeo and Juliet'."

"How beautiful!" Lily sighed and looked lovingly at her fiancée.

Barney dismissed Lily's attempt to make the conversation boring and romantic and continued to tell the gang about how he'd decided the moment for the company to expand had arrived. It was time for SPS to move into bigger theatres and hire more famous and professional outsiders.

"I'm holding auditions for new comers for three of the main roles: Juliet, Mercutio and Paris." Barney explained.

Barney often included himself in his performances; this time, he would be taking the leading male part of Romeo. It was especially important to him that he found the perfect Juliet.

"Picking Juliet will be easy: just the hottest chick there is!"

"Oh Barney, you are so shallow! Surely a professional director like you should be judging the acting skills and a girl that fits the part?" Lily said.

"All she has to do to impress me is fit my penis. Up top Ted! No? Really? Someone has to high five me- don't all leave me hanging!"

"You are disgusting." Lily replied.

"PLEASE HIGH FIVE ME?"

They didn't high five him. Barney ended up inventing the 'selfie high five' that night to rescue himself from the doom of being left hung.

...

October 12th 2005

Auditions were being held at SNS rehearsal rooms. The waiting room was diseased with a nervous ambience. Dancers were stretching, singers were doing breathing exercises and actors had a final glance at their lines before the assistant at the desk called them through to see Mr Stinson.

"Number fifty-two! All the best my love, you can go through when Mr Stinson rings the bell."

Fifty-two was average height, had shoulder length, dark brown hair and a slender figure. She must have been no older than twenty-four, twenty-five? She walked into the studio with confidence and politely said:

"Robin Scherbatsky, twenty-five, auditioning for the role of Juliet."

"Thanks Robin, Roberto shall come and read in and act Romeo's lines. I want to see how you would portray Juliet. Remember, she is a young naive girl but madly in love. Show me love! When you're ready."

The auditions carried on. Girls were sent home, others were re-called until there were 7. Numbers 5, 9, 29, 32, 46, 47 and 52.

"Girls, I'm going to have to think about this over night. I have all your information files to look over; it's just a matter of who looks the best for the part now as you're all top actresses. You will receive a phone call tomorrow if you have been chosen." Barney informed them.

All seven girls where anxious of the outcome. It was cruel really to delay them much longer after a long 8 hours of waiting and the odd 10 minutes of auditioning. Still, nothing could be done now. They just had to hope.

...

**I suppose you can guess who'll get the part, yeah? I'm saving that for chapter 2 ;) Please leave your either constructive/complimenting comments. Should I continue? Thank you for reading, and reviewing because I just know that's what you're about to do ;)**


	2. The Decision

October 12th 2005 (still)

After a busy day of auditioning what seemed like half of the actors in New York, Barney headed down to Maclaren's to meet the gang. He'd now got around 24 hours to do the tedious job of picking Juliet; he thought his friends may be able to help him decide.

Barney laid out the pictures of the two young girls that now remained. Lily knew number 5 from high school and informed Barney that she was a total bitch and control freak- Barney liked to have power over his women so she was out. They all agreed that 9 looked a little old, well all except Barney:

"But...but her boobs!"

"Exactly Barney, they are way too big, she could never look like a teenager with a chest that size." Lily said.

"Fine, she's out. I do like to keep my casting realistic."

They managed to find some kind of problem with 5 of the girls which left the final two: 46 and 52. They were both equally appropriate and capable of the job so it was now down to hair colour.

"So the Blonde or the Brunette?" Barney questioned his three friends, who were really quite sick of this by now.

"I'd say the Blonde." Lily replied.

"Oh no Lily, the other girl is way prettier!" Ted argued.

"I agree with Ted- what's her name Barney?" Marshall said supporting his best friend over his fiancée.

"Robin Scherbatsky. 'Says she 'rose to fame in Canada as a popstar' That's it then, decision made! Juliet goes to the Blonde chick."

"Aw no Barney! We liked the other one!" Ted said with disappointment.

"Ted, you seriously think I'm employing a Canadian? It would go against that common rule, y'know, never work with children, animals and Canadians. I can't go breaking laws like that."

"Don't be so ridiculous! The brunette, what's her name? Robin? She's way hotter than that dumb blonde! To be honest, I think the blonde looks pretty trashy." Ted said.

"Maybe Ted's right Barney, Juliet is supposed to be a naive girl, not slutty. The Canadian girl looks more fresh-faced and innocent." Lily added.

"But she's Canadian"

"Give it up Barney, you asked for our help and we all think Number 52, Robin." Marshall decided.

"Oh I hate you all sometimes! Robin it is then!"

"And that's why I'll be a great lawyer." Marshall bragged.

"Anyway, the blonde was 27, that's like nearly 30...sheesh..." Barney said to make it look like he'd chosen alone.

Barney thought he'd wait 'til the morning to call 52 and tell her the good news, it was 2AM by the time they'd made the final decision. Not too late for Barney to try and pick up some gullible drunk chick though. By this time they were so hammered he could literally walk up to them and they'd go home with him within ten minutes of believing his lies. This evening, he picked a small redhead; he'd forgotten her name after the first 5 minutes which wasn't unusual for Barney. He told her he was a fire-fighter, well that was enough! It was her who asked to see his hose pipe, no hints needed. Barney liked this slut.

...

The next morning, October 13th 2005

Barney woke up, the clock read 10.15. God he'd stayed in late! And the girl from last night was still fast asleep next to him. He needed to get rid of her. He also needed to phone the Juliet girl.

"Hey, if I phone the Canadian girl and talk really loudly, that other slut will wake up." Barney thought to himself.

Barney got up and fetched Robin's file that contained her contact details and dialled the mobile number. He walked back into the bedroom where the redhead was still sleeping.

"Hello?" Robin said as she answered the phone

"Miss Scherbatsky?" Barney asked, speaking rather loudly.

"Yes, that's me, who is it?"

"Hi there, it's Barney Stinson, director of SPS."

"Oh, good morning Mr Stinson, I'm sorry but would you mind lowering your voice, you're just a little loud?"

The girl in the bed woke up at Barney's volume:

"What the...where am I? Oh, yeah, Barney! Who are you talking to?" The redhead asked sounding confused and tired.

"Oh it's just my wife."

"Your Wi..YOU BASTARD!" The redhead shouted as she picked up her clothes and whipped them on whilst storming out of the apartment.

"Sorry about that." Barney spoke into the phone.

"That's okay sir, but your wife? Seriously?" Robin giggled.

"I had to get shut of her. I hope you don't mind" Barney said innocently.

More laughter came from the phone. She had a sweet laugh, not loud and raucous like some girls.

"So Miss Scherbatsky, I called you to ask if you'd be our Juliet. What d'ya say?"

"Oh my God yes yes yes! I was hoping that's what you'd called for! Thank you so much Mr Stinson!"

"You sound shocked hahaha! Well from now you can call me Barney, and I'll see you at rehersals."

"Of course, yes! See you at rehearsals Mr Sti...Barney."

After speaking to her more personally, Barney was glad that he'd picked 52. She seemed humble, yet still confident- he wasn't keen on the show-off type girls. Robin had the perfect balance. Barney now had the rest of the day to relax, but it was back to work tomorrow. He was kinda' looking forward to it; it'd been a while since he'd taken a lead role. Directing and taking part was going to be extra tough.

...

**I guess this was just a bit of a filler chapter; hopefully 'The first rehearsal' should be a little more interesting. Please stay with me, I'm going to try and keep updates regular too! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :) **


	3. The Rehearsal

October 13th 2005 (evening)

Rather than meet at the bar, this evening the gang had 'movie night' at Marshall, Lily and Ted's apartment. They had the usual argument about which film to watch: eventually, they all settled to watch 'The Matrix'.

"So you told that girl yet?" Ted muffled through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Ted, you're gonna have to be more specific, I have many things to tell many girls."

"Y'know what I mean...your show...that Canadian girl?"

"Oh yeah, I called her this morning. In fact she kinda helped me out of an 'oversleeping hoe situation'."

"I'm not even going to ask." Lily said.

Lily didn't have to ask; Barney told them anyway. In some weird way, Barney seemed proud of how he misused girls. The gang weren't really surprised- it's what they expected of Barney now.

"I just hope, one day, you'll settle down properly, Barney." Lily commented.

Barney was offended by Lily's remark- he was gonna be this awesome forever. Lily assured him; she thought he'd be married within 10 years.

"It will never happen. EVER." Barney said with sincerity.

...

October 14th 2005

Mid morning at SPS studios. Everyone was excited to start the new show, and even more excited to meet the three new members. Barney attempted to settle the company down.

"Alright everyone, can we have a bit of quiet in here now? Thank you."

Barney continued his 'welcome back' speech before beginning to introduce the new comers. There was Tom Hurrel who would be playing Mercutio, Gale Beckett to play Paris...

"And Robin Scherbatsky as leading lady, Juliet."

Barney walked over to Robin

"So you're pleased, huh?"

"Of course, I'm delighted! I'm still a little overwhelmed to be honest; I can't believe I'm here."

Barney explained that first they learnt the chorus dances and then there would be individual rehearsals for principles.

"You're gonna be sick of me, Robin." Barney joked.

"Okay everyone, I want you all in hetero dance couples, and pick sensibly- I want all males taller than their partners." The choreographer instructed.

Barney took Robins hand, Robin flinched in suprise.

"You're gonna have to be with me, sorry haha." Barney apologized.

This was a modern take on the play, a lot like the 1996 film version, so the dance and music was upbeat. The choreographer started with an intense warm up, and then demonstrated the dance for 'The Capulet's Party'. Robin looked a little worried.

"Hey what's up?" Barney asked her.

"It just looks a little difficult."

"Nothing you can't handle, you were great in the audition!"

As they were learning the dance, Barney couldn't see that Robin was struggling, in fact, she was pretty good. As they were held in the traditional partner position, Robin's right hand in Barney's left, his right hand on her waist and her left hand on his right shoulder, Barney found it difficult to keep eye contact with her. Every time it happened, she giggled and looked away.

At the end of rehearsal Barney pulled Robin over to one side

"Hey why do you feel so awkward around me? Is it cos you don't know me too well?" He asked her.

"Well I guess it does seem a little weird being so close to someone I just met, haha."

Barney could tell she'd not had to do much partner work before- this is where her humble side let her down. Barney was worried- if she couldn't do a dance without getting embarrassed, there was no chance of her being comfortable doing the more intimate scenes.

"I know how we can sort this, you can come out for a drink with me and my friends. Get to know me a little better. Is that okay with you?"

"Um, if you're sure...would your friends be cool with that?"

"In all honesty, it was them who convinced me to pick you, so they'll be fine with it! They're used to me doing this anyway, it's not the first time so don't worry." Barney reassured Robin with a quick hug, smiled at her and said, "I'll call you about meeting up. See you soon, you're doing great."

...

That night at MacLaren's, Barney doubled checked with the gang about Robin possibly joining them for drinks one night. They were all fine with it, just as he'd thought, but Ted seemed a little more eager than everyone else. Barney hoped Ted wasn't weird enough to have a bit of a thing for someone he'd only ever seen a picture of. But then he remembered- Ted was taking that girl to Paris this weekend, the one he'd been dating for like two days. There was no way Ted would start obsessing over Robin and distract her from work or anything.

"I really hope you don't sleep with her and ruin it Barney like the last time." Lily said.

"I am so much more professional than that now Lily! Anyway, I can have any one of these chicks in this bar, or any bar. I don't need Robin."

Barney walked up to the nearest girl and offered her a drink. Lily thought it was like he was trying to prove a point, but really, he was just looking for some fun.

**How was this? It may seem like nothing 'swarkley' is happening but I'm getting there. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**


	4. The Bar

**AN- There has been another rehearsal in between the last chapter and this one but I didn't feel it necessary to include... **

October 21st 2005

It was early evening, around 6pm; Barney was making his way to the gym. He often met hot, vulnerable, body conscious girls there to hit on. With slow response, the gym's automatic glass doors opened before him. Barney headed towards the locker rooms before climbing the stairs to get to the fitness suite. As he walked up the narrow steps, someone banged him in the shoulder with their gym bag as they passed him...

"Hey would you watch where you're going!"

He couldn't see her face, but he could tell it was a young girl. She was wearing tight black shorts that showed most of her slender legs and a black lycra cropped top that sat just above her belly button. In his mind, Barney forgave her as she had such a hot body.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

It was when she was apologising that he realised he knew her: it was Robin!

"Robin?!"

"Jesus, Barney, I didn't know it was you haha, I'm sorry about that."

"Hey, don't worry about it! Where' you off to now?"

"I'm gonna get a quick wash down and go in the pool for an hour to relax after my work out."

"Ah, I'm gonna be about an hour upstairs, and I'm meeting my friends at the bar after. Can you come tonight? I was gonna call you and ask, but now I've seen you here aha"

"Well I didn't have any other plans so, sure, I can come. But I wanna dry my hair so could you perhaps be an hour and fifteen upstairs" Robin said while giggling.

They agreed to meet by the reception vending machine at 7:15. When Barney had a good pace on the treadmill, he casually turned round to check out the girls in the room. Not one of this bunch beat Robin; Barney couldn't stop thinking of her amazing body. It wasn't something he'd noticed before, but her skin tight clothing outlined more than he'd ever had chance to see of her. He only wished he'd brought his swimming gear and he'd have joined her in the pool- she must look even hotter in a bikini. He could hear Lily's voice in his head "Never do anything with colleagues- it always ends up awkward". She was as bad as Barney for rules, except, he thought hers were a little boring compared to his.

...

Robin swung open the changing room door in a fluster.

"Take your time, Missy! I got a cab waiting"

"Sorry, there was a queue for the showers!"

They hurried into the taxi.

"Maclaren's Bar please" Barney asked.

...

Lily, Marshall and Ted were sat in the booth, already on their second beer. Marshall received a text.

"Who's that from?" Ted asked.

"It's Barney. He says he has that girl with him and they're on their way."

"Ooo the pretty one from his production?" Lily said with an enthusiastic tone.

"I assume so." Marshall replied.

The three friends were pretty excited, particularly Lily- she was looking forward to having some female company for a change.

...

"Stop worrying, you look just fine without make up. My friends won't be judging you."

That was mostly true: she did still look pretty without make up and Lily wasn't bothered anyway; the simple fact that she was female was enough for her. But at the same time, Lily would get all romantic and judge Robin to see if she was a suitable girl for Barney, despite him having no intentions of ever dating her.

"I just wanna make a good impression."

Barney led the way through to the bar; Ted flashed them a wave. _What the hell was he doing here? _Barney thought. _Isn't he supposed to be in Paris?_ He got Robin and his drinks before they went over to the booth. Marshall and Lily on sat on one side, Ted and Robin on the other and Barney sat at the head of the table.

Ted, Marshall and Lily introduced themselves to Robin and asked her a ton of the generic questions you ask when you meet someone for the first time. Barney was desperate to know why Ted wasn't on his romantic trip; he'd been waiting to ask all night but he thought it rude since everyone was getting to know Robin.

He could see she was getting tired of the questions so he thought now was the best time to change the subject.

"So um Ted, I didn't realise you'd be here tonight...what happened to Paris?"

Lily give Barney a sharp kick in the leg and a stern look that read '_SHUT UP!'. _

"Well um...she turned me down." Ted admitted- he looked pretty disappointed.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Bro."

Everything went awkwardly silent, until Barney stood up and said he'd get the next round. Robin followed him to the bar; she didn't fancy being alone with her new acquaintances just yet. Saying that, she didn't really know Barney that well. She'd only known him just over a week.

"So what do you think of them?" Barney asked Robin as he glanced over in the direction of his friends.

"They seem really nice; welcoming too."

"Good! I'm sorry about them asking all those questions, they're the inquisitive type I'm afraid."

Robin let out a sweet giggle and assured him she was fine with it.

There it was again, that laugh that made him smile and feel a little warmer inside. Barney thought she probably just had one of those 'contagious laughs'- that's why he always smiled.

"Y'know, it's a shame you're not still wearing those gym clothes- you looked amazing in them."

Robin laughed again, "Thanks haha, but I think I would have got a few funny looks if I'd walked into a bar like this with my casuals on."

_A few looks of desire_ Barney thought to himself.

...

After a few more rounds, Robin decided it was time for her to leave. She and Barney had rehearsal pretty early the next day, so he left at the same time. They waited silently on the edge of the pavement for a taxi each.

Barney turned to face Robin

"Thanks for coming tonight." he broke the silence.

She took a step closer to him so there was a foot between them.

"Well thanks for inviting me- this has really helped me to get to know you more and feel more relaxed about us working so closely."

A taxi pulled up next to them

"That's good...here you can have this one"

"You sure?"

Barney nodded as he pulled her into a gentle hug. Robin was surprised by Barney's unexpected action, yet still found herself putting her arms around him, hugging him back. He smelt good. She smelt good. Barney pulled away and smiled at her, "See you tomorrow."

...

While Barney was in his taxi home, he received a text from Lily:

'_I...LOVE HER! Barney u have 2 invite her out with us more often'_

So Robin had got the thumbs up from Lily. Barney himself thought she was alright; she didn't have any bad habits or an annoying personality. He actually quite liked her. They had a similar taste in drink: scotch. That night, he also discovered she was interested in shooting. When he thought about it, Robin was pretty cool. They probably would hang out a bit more- it'd all help with getting her to feel comfortable acting with him anyway.

...

Robin was glad to have got out- she didn't really know many people in New York. She'd hoped this acting job would bring her some new friends; perhaps Barney, Ted, Lily and Marshall? Barney was being really friendly with her, so she thought that 'friend' was a suitable title for him, as well as colleague.

...

**AN-Opinions on how this is going...do we want a bit of fluff sooner or more dragged out? Thanks, as always:)**


	5. The Balcony Scene

**AN- This chapter contains a lot of B&R acting as Romeo&Juliet, meaning quotes from the original play will be included but I'm changing them slightly due to copy right etc. Hope you like what I'm doing with this...**

October 22nd 2005

It was Robin's first rehearsal practising a scene alone with Barney. Barney was a little worried for how she'd handle it: he hoped that going for that drink really had helped her feel comfortable. The other cast gathered and made an audience.

Romeo had just climbed up onto Juliet's balcony, and she appears before him.

"_Romeo, what is thou doing here_?" Robin spoke, in a soft innocent voice.

Barney interlocked his fingers with Robin's, bringing them closer together.

"_Thou had to see thee again_"

Barney gently stroked Robin's cheek and looked into her eyes as he said the line "_the brightness of thou's eyes would shame the stars_."

"_If they do see thee, they will murder thee. Come hither and hide, for it is too late to go back_." Robin beckoned Barney into the area in the studio behind them where, on stage, Juliet's bedroom would be.

"_Let them find me here: my life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love._" Barney said sincerely and gently whilst placing his arms on Robin's lower waist. Her hands found his shoulders.

"_Thou has my love" _Robin replied.

Barney placed his right hand under Robin's chin and guided her towards his lips, but before they kissed she began giggling and backed away.

"What's up!? Can we try that again please?" Barney said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I just...I don't know...I'm sorry."

"Hey stop apologising, let's just go again from '_thou has my love'_ yeah?"

They tried it twice more, both times Robin having the same reaction as before. She ran out of the studio shouting "I can't do this."

Barney chased after her. He struggled to go much further as she hid in the ladies room. Slowly, Barney edged open the door, "Robin, it's Barney, I'm coming in...is that okay?" He didn't get a reply, he could only vaguely hear her weeping. He continued to open the rest room door until he was inside. There was only one stall door shut: the end one. Barney lightly tapped on the door, "Robin, please come out and talk about this with me?"

"Go away, please. Go call one of those other girls that auditioned; it's not too late to replace me. I can't believe I just made such an idiot of myself in front of everyone."

Actually it was too late, he'd already submitted the designs for the programme but he didn't want to tell Robin this and seem harsh. Instead he said, "I don't want any of those other girls. I chose you, because you're the best and I know you can do this as soon as you're over whatever this little problem is. And no one thinks you're an idiot: they all understand nerves, Robin."

The last part was true: Robin could get past this, it was just going to take a little extra work from her and Barney.

She opened the stall door, black smudged eyes and dampened cheeks.

"I must look such a mess." Robin said to him.

"Don't be silly, come here." Barney put his arm around her and pulled her in close to his chest-he hoped that her runny mascara wasn't getting on his suit.

He explained to her that she'd be able to do this scene with just a little practice.

"You can come over to my place, no scripts, no lines and just do it like a normal situation yeah? No one will see us there, does that sound better?"

Robin nodded her head as she sniffed. Barney got a tissue and lightly wiped her eyes before guiding her out of the ladies room.

...

They caught a taxi back to Barney's place, stopping for coffee along the way.

Robin was pleasantly surprised by how clean Barney's apartment was; she also noticed how masculine it was.

"So does anyone live with you..your girlfriend...your wife?" She asked while hoping she wasn't seeming too intrusive.

"If I had a girlfriend or wife, I wouldn't have had to pretend you were my wife when we were on the phone that time, remember? That's beside that fact that I don't do commitment, so no, I live alone."

Robin laughed, she'd forgotten about that. She wondered if he often got himself into situations like that, but she didn't ask as she thought that would be going too far.

Barney offered her a drink and suggested she sit on the sofa. He got them each a glass of scotch, and then sat down next to her.

Robin didn't feel at all nervous now it was just them; she just wasn't comfortable being intimate in front of other people.

"What you've got to remember is that it's just acting, and everyone is expecting it, okay?" Barney assured her as he moved himself closer to Robin, their eyes meeting with only a three or four inch gap between them.

"I understand, yep."

Barney took both her hands, that relaxed on her lap and dipped down towards her mouth. He placed his lips on Robin's. She found herself parting her lips, allowing Barney's to seal within hers.

It was lasting longer than it should have, but they both found themselves indulged.

Robin opened her mouth further, letting Barney's tongue slip inside. Barney cupped her head with his right hand and balanced his left on her lower back. Robin began to lean back, almost lying across the sofa with Barney over her.

Her lips were just so soft, something he'd never experienced before in all the women he'd been with. He knew they shouldn't be doing this but Robin seemed so comfortable, in fact it was her who started to take it further by opening up for more. He couldn't believe how she'd changed from being so reluctant earlier to...this.

Robin was surprised at herself: she didn't usually find herself under a man she met no more than two or three weeks ago, especially her boss. It was too late now though, the feel and taste of his lips captured her as soon as they touched her own. She couldn't help herself.

Barney broke the kiss, "Robin how far are we taking this?" He wasn't sure what this was...

"Don't stop Barney, please?"

She didn't really answer his question directly, but he wanted her now.

They continued to kiss, Robin pausing for a couple of seconds at a time so she could gradually undo his shirt buttons.

Barney slipped off his jacket and pulled Robin's shirt off over her head.

He brushed his lips across her chest and moved up towards her neck. He gradually got back to her lips when he felt a buzzing in his pocket: his mobile.

He tried to ignore it while he undid Robin's pants; it stopped. He moved his hands down Robin's thighs, pulling back her jeans and the buzzing started again. He removed his hands from Robin, "Just let me see to this" he said as he pulled the phone out. It was Lily.

"Lily, I'm kinda busy right now, can you call back later?"

"What could you be doing on a Wednesday afternoon at 4pm?"

"I've stayed back to rehearse for my show, bye!"

"No, no Barney wait! Me and Marshall have some news, so just be at the bar as soon as you're done yeah?"

"Whatever, yeah, I'll be there, cya"

He hung up before Lily had chance to respond and threw his phone on the floor before leaning back into Robin and occupying her lips once again.

"Who was that?" Robin asked

"Lily, she wants to see me at the bar, you'll come with me...later yeah?"

"When we're done here, yeah" Robin said with a giggle

She pulled off her own jeans, and slid of Barney's pants leaving them both in their underwear. She could see the outline of Barney's hard penis through his tight, stretched boxers. She felt for it, and he smiled at her with pleasure.

Barney traced Robin's thighs with his finger tips, moving painfully slowly upwards.

"Just do it, for God's sake" Robin yelled desperately.

...

**AN-I hope I didn't escalate that too quickly...I have a bad feeling I did. Let me know what you think? Thank you.**


	6. The Final Time

**AN- Thank you for all reviews! Quick warning- this chapter is slightly more explicit... **

They laughed and giggled the whole cab ride with deep kisses in between.

"We have to stop this when we get inside, yeah? Save it for later; I'm not done with you yet." Barney said to Robin.

"So now it's you who feels embarrassed in front of people, eh?" Robin joked and their laughing continued.

Barney wasn't usually like this after he'd slept with a girl, but he couldn't just run away from Robin, he kinda had to work with her. Plus she was pretty good, he was gonna make the most of her today, just for today.

Robin was still overwhelmed at what had just happened: there was no way she'd be worried about '_The Balcony Scene'_ now. In fact, she'd be looking forward to it. She knew this probably wouldn't be happening again; she remembered that first phone call she had with Barney where he pretended she was his wife so the slut in his bed would leave. She was gonna make the most of him today, just today.

They walked into the bar where Marshall and Lily were sat on one side of the booth.

"Hey, no Ted?" Barney asked

"Hiya, yeah he's just in the bathroom I think" Lily replied

"Hey" Robin said shyly

Marshall and Lily both looked a little surprised to see Robin, but not in a bad way.

"So what's this 'important news' then?" Barney said as him and Robin shuffled onto the seats opposite Marshall and Lily.

"Well..." Lily smiled as she looked at Marshall

"We're engaged!" They exclaimed simultaneously

Barney acted all happy for them, but in his mind he was repulsed: why would anyone ever want to get MARRIED? Ugh.

Robin congratulated them as Ted returned and pulled up a chair to sit at the head of the table. To Barney's disappointment, everyone began discussing wedding details- _boring_ Barney thought. He was going to have to create a bit of his own fun.

Slowly, Barney lifted his hand and lightly placed his fingers on Robin's right knee, the one closest to him. She showed no reaction; he began softly brushing his fingers around her knee moving his way further up her inner, lower thigh. This movement caused Robin to pause mid-sentence for a quick intake of breath, but she covered it up well by pretending to sneeze. Subtly, she tapped Barney's hand away so the others didn't see. They caught each other's gaze and Barney gave her a cheeky smile as everyone continued their discussion on bridesmaids' dress colour.

Barney began stroking Robin's thigh again, _shame she's not wearing a skirt_ Barney thought.

Robin immediately pushed Barney's hand away again, "let's go get the next round, yeah Barney?" Robin scooted him out of the booth.

"Barney, what the hell, they're gonna see!"

"No they won't, you're not going all frigid again are you? Barney joked.

"No I just wanna be careful, all those three seem pretty big romantics and I don't want them getting any funny ideas about us."

"Hey what's so bad about the idea of dating me?"

"Is that what you want?"

"No..but.."

Robin cut him off, "Exactly, so save it for the bedroom"

She winked at him and began walking back to the booth with her and Lily's drinks, Barney carried the others.

A couple of hours passed, even though sat next to her Barney texted Robin '_You coming back to mine?' _ She nudged him and nodded.

...

As soon as they left the bar, Barney pushed Robin up against the wall and placed a forceful kiss on her lips. He put his hand up her shirt; Robin shivered at his touch.

They continued their aggressive making out in the taxi back to Barney's.

Robin walked towards the sofa from the apartment door.

"Oh no, you're better than that now." Barney said as he scooped her up like an infant and carried her to his room. He threw her on the bed gently, she let out a girly giggle and he began undoing his tie and threw off his jacket.

As before, she took off his shirt and he mirrored her action by pulling of hers. He slid his hands up her body moving from her hips until he was inside her cups.

Robin moaned, "Uh your hands are so cold". This wasn't a complaint.

Barney moved back down her body, undoing her jeans once again and peeling them off. He played with the black lace of her thong in between her thighs before slipping two fingers underneath the material. Robin whimpered in response to his change in action.

He stroked her gently; he enjoyed teasing her.

Robin pushed him away to take his pants off- she needed him now.

Barney was shocked at her feisty manoeuvre, and quickly forced himself back down on top of her again with a grin on his face. With one flick of his fingers, the helpless clasp on her bra was undone and Barney bent down to suck each of Robin's tender nipples. She yelped and begged him for more.

They removed their remaining garments whilst engaging in deep kisses.

He sunk his hard length into her causing her to contract around him tightly. He slid in and out in quick thrusts; she commanded him to go faster, "No, you go faster" Barney said as he rolled her over so she was sat legs straddled over his hips.

Her breasts bounced, crashing into one another as she pushed down hard on his cock- Barney had his favourite view.

They swapped places once again, he could tell Robin was close now. "Just a little longer Barney, c'mon" she moaned. He pounded her hard for the last few minutes. He felt her relax beneath him, she let out a sigh. He came just seconds after her, covering her breasts in his warm whiteness.

He pulled out just in time-that could've been risky.

Barney couldn't believe that she'd got better, she was amazing the first time for god's sake, but this just took the piss.

Robin felt disappointment, not at the sex, that had been great...more than great. That was the trouble- she couldn't help but feel this was as good as it could get and it was over now. There's no way this would be happening again; she knew it was a casual onetime thing. She knew how he worked from that first phone call.

**AN-Some people liked the hint of smut in the last chapter so I thought I'd do a bit more, and I obviously had to change the rating. Did I make a mistake or was this a good move? Thanks.**


	7. The Temptation

**AN- I'm sorry it's been so long and I don't even have an excuse, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

October 23rd 2005

When Robin woke up, Barney was just getting out of the shower. He walked through to the bedroom wearing only a towel that covered him from waist to just above his knee.

"Oh God what time is it?" Robin asked

"Quarter past eleven; you've been sleeping for ages" Barney laughed as he replied.

Robin remembered how he wanted to get rid of that girl that he'd slept with the last time when he was on the phone to her.

"I'm sorry, I'll get going."

"Oh, no, you can stay! Do you want anything to eat?"

Robin stayed for coffee and then ended up staying even longer for lunch as they watched films on his sofa all afternoon.

"Do you usually do this with girls when you've slept with them then?" Robin slipped into the conversation.

"Um not exactly"

It most certainly was not _exactly_ how things went for young girls the next day after a having a night at Barney's. In fact it was nothing like it at all, and Robin kinda knew that. So why was she any different?

...

October 26th 2005

It was the morning before the next rehearsal, Barney felt a little unusual. He hated himself for it, but he found himself looking forward to seeing Robin. Barney never caught feelings after sleeping with a girl, and he never slept with the same girl on two separate occasions, but he'd already broken that rule with her. Maybe that was what triggered the feelings? He hoped so, because if that was true he just never had to sleep with her again and everything would go away. He had vowed to himself that last time was the final time, and he would stick to that.

Robin picked out her tightest, low cut top and the snuggest, ass defining jeans. She usually kept her makeup natural, but today she found herself applying a darker shade of lipstick and even eyeliner. She knew it was stupid; there was no way anything could come of this. She knew how guys like Barney worked, but she couldn't help herself. She was sweet on him and the small bundle of feelings she had seemed to be ever growing.

...

"Hey" Barney said to Robin as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Hi" Robin said sweetly, trying not to smile too much.

The smell of his sophisticated aftershave brought back the memories of what had happened three days previous- she could already feel herself wanting him like that again. This was going to be so difficult.

As he pulled her in closer he could feel the outline of her breasts push against his chest and he leaned down and whispered in her ear: "I've missed you, Scherbatsky"

She wanted to jump into his arms right now and kiss him, only the mass amount of people in the room were holding her back from doing so.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Barney thought as he remembered his vow. She was already making him lose his self control without him even realising. _Stay strong Barney, it's just a girl. She's just an average girl._ She wasn't. Barney knew she was something more than just an average girl to him. Average girls didn't make him want to see them again, average girls didn't make him feel warm inside when they laughed or smiled. Her laugh had had that effect on him from the first time he'd heard it on the phone and he was going to have to hear that laugh for a few more months before he could run away. He should have listened to Lily and never done anything with her in the first place. It was too late now, he found himself grabbing her by the hand and leading her towards the rest rooms.

Robin flooded with feelings of exhilaration as he pushed her against the wall and gave her one gentle kiss before falling deeper onto her lips. He rounded his hands around her ass cheeks and lifted her; she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips. His hard on pressed against her making her want him even more. She couldn't believe she was getting him again. He pulled down the front of her top whilst covering her neck and breasts with soft pecks. She reached down and unbuckled his pants; her legs still wrapped around him and slid her fingers under his boxers. Just as she met little Barney she heard a the sound of a single distanced bang.

"What was that?!" Robin said with worry

"Oh shit it's the first door, someone's coming, go hide in that stall quick before they come in" Barney said as he fastened his belt and ran over to the sink and began to wash his hands as a cover up.

The inside door swung open, "Ah Mr Stinson, we're all ready to start but I couldn't find you and I still haven't found Robin." It was the choreographer.

"Oh sorry Frankie I just nipped to use the bathroom but I don't know where Robin is. You go get the chorus started and I'll look for you and we'll join you in a minute."

Frankie nodded and left and the door banged behind him. Robin came out of the stall: "That was close, Jesus."

"Tell me about it!" Barney said as he stepped closer her to her and brushed her hair out of her face. She giggled and reached up to kiss him but he stopped her, "You're really gonna try that again after what just happened?" He said laughing. He loved how daring she was, but he knew that Frankie was already suspicious now and they had to get back to rehearsal.

**AN- I'm worried again that this has moved too fast...opinions? Thank you!**


	8. The Other Girl

**AN-A slightly shorter chapter with a 'twist'**

October 27th 2005

In his apartment, Barney was sat on his sofa with a scotch in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He dialled Lily's number, she picked up almost immediately:

_Barney?_

_Um, hey Lil_

_What's up sweetie?_

_I kinda need your help with something_

_Sure honey, what is it?_

Barney explained to Lily what had happened with Robin: him sleeping with her, twice, and then the incident in the toilets at rehearsals a few days ago.

_You'll never hear my say anything like this again, Lily but I've found myself thinking about her a lot and I can't think of one thing that I don't like about her, apart from the fact she's Canadian and all, but y'know..._

_Oh Barney, you're in love with her!_

_STOP right there, I am not, I repeat NOT in love with her, I just... I don't know what to do Lil..._

_I think you should ask her out- do you want to be with her?_

_I think..I'm not sure.._

_Well you'll have to make your mind up Barney before some other guy sweeps her up and gets her._

Lily was right. Robin was a beautiful girl, he couldn't understand why someone hadn't already made her their own- he had to call her.

He rang her four times but there was no answer. He tried a fifth:

_What the hell do you want?!_

Robin sounded angry...

_Um is everything okay, you sound kinda mad?_

_I don't want to speak to you._

_Look Robin..I don't know what I've done to upset you but I truly am sorry_

_What are you even calling me for anyway?_

_Well, I was going to..._ Barney paused ..._it doesn't matter. Just tell me why you're mad at me?_

_Well I was by Maclaren's after I'd dropped my laundry off last night so I thought I'd nip in and see if you and your friends were around..._

Barney cut her off

_And you saw me with that other girl right? Is that what it is?_

_You make it sound like that's okay! Barney we've got so close over the last few days...I thought maybe something was gonna happen, I liked you._

_Robin, look it's not like we're together or anything, I actually called you to ask you out tonight..._

_Are you serious? So you thought you'd try out another girl, then make your mind up which one you wanted? _

_That's not how it was Robin, just listen to me please, let me explain something_

_No Barney. I don't want to speak to. The only time I will is when reading and acting lines. Good bye._

Robin hung up sharply leaving Barney in shock and disappointment and one thought in his mind: "_Oh Fuck."_

...

October 29th 2005

It was the first rehearsal since Barney and Robin had argued and neither were looking forward to it. As soon as he saw her in the corridor, Barney walked towards Robin: he wanted to sort things out.

"Robin!" Barney called.

He pulled her an empty studio and placed his hands on her shoulders

"I know there's nothing that I can say to make up for what I did...we weren't together but I did have those intentions and I still do. This doesn't happen often for me but I really do like you."

Robin shook his hands from her shoulders and spoke back at him sternly

"So am I supposed to feel special then? If you liked me as much as you make out, then why were you kissing that other girl?"

He reached for her left hand with his right and held it gently as he stepped closer to her

"I don't have any excuses for what I did, but I regret it. Could you please forgive me, Robin?"

She looked at him, trying hard to find it in her to accept his apology..

"I'm sorry Barney, I just...I can't trust you."

She freed herself from his touch and walked out leaving Barney stood alone.

**AN- I have an idea for what's happening in the future, but review what you'd like to see happening and I might just adapt to it...Thanks! Also, apologies for the mass amount of speech in this chapter.**


	9. The Consummation Scene

October 29th 2005 (still)

Barney followed Robin through to the main studio; nothing could be done now, not in front of everyone. Barney called the company to get set for the '_love' _scene (the consummation of 'Romeo and Juliet's marriage).

"Jack and Mason can you pull over that soft mat to use as the bed and Carly, fetch a cloth of some sort from the prop cupboard to use as a cover." Barney asked a few of the chorus.

As Robin walked past Barney she whispered: "Out of all the scenes to rehearse, you _bastard_."

Barney wanted to do this romantic scene to try and get through to Robin in some way, to remind how he can make her feel even if it was 'just acting'.

Barney as Romeo and Robin as Juliet stood facing each other holding hands:

"_I must be gone and live or stay and die" _Barney looked into Robin's eyes as he said his line with sincerity.

"_Yon light is not day-light, I know it, therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone."_

Robin placed her right hand on Barney's left shoulder and began to close the space between their faces. Her lips met his as soon as she finished her line. Whilst holding the kiss, they moved backwards towards the diagonally place 'bed'. Robin leaned back onto it, not yet breaking the tightly sealed kiss. Barney followed her movements as he hung over her and began kissing her more deeply.

"And from there we'll have a lights down before the next scene continues. I'm glad we could go over that today, now can we set up for the fight?"

Behind him, Barney heard a thud and a gasp from everyone in the room. He turned around to see Robin lying on the ground. He ran forward and lay on the floor next to her: "Robin, are you okay, can you hear me? Can someone tell me what the hell happened?!"

"Sir, I think she fainted" one of the kids shouted

After a few minutes Robin woke up:"Oh my God, Robin are you alright, let me help you up" Barney put out his hand for her to take, "Go steady Robin"

As she stood to the ground her eyes met Barney's

"Thank you, I think I'll be okay now, this happens a lot, it's alright."

"Are you sure, do you wanna sit down for a bit?"

Robin insisted she was fine and carried on.

...

As they were walking towards the road to get cabs, Barney grabbed Robin by the arm: "Hey where are you rushing off to?"

"I didn't realise I was" Robin replied bluntly.

"Look, Robin, you're obviously still mad at me but today when you were there on the floor, it really scared me. I care for you, even if we haven't spent too much time together, what we have had was enough for me to realise how great you are. I'm begging you, give me this chance, just go on one date with me, let me make this up to you, please?"

"Barney, I only fainted, it was nothing to be worried about."

"You mentioned it happened a lot, are you alright? I mean, are you safe to be going on stage cos if that happened..."

"It's just cos I didn't eat much today, okay now shut up about it. It's the last person that I gave a second chance that made me like this. I wasn't enough for him; he had to have someone else every time- he left me for her. I haven't been eating properly since. Why am I even telling you this, I don't trust you."

Barney put his arms around Robin and hugged her gently

"Robin, I had no idea about this. You can trust me, I just made a mistake, please see that! You don't deserve any of that pain at all, I can't understand why anyone would pick another girl over you."

"You did."

"Robin...it's different." He held both of her hands as they'd done in the love scene, "You're the one I'm asking for now, I understand you've been hurt in the past but that wasn't me. Let me try to make you happy, please?"

"I don't know..."

"What food do you like? I'll take you anywhere now; I won't let you starve yourself like this."

He persuaded her to get a pizza with him and though she only ate two slices, Barney feared it was probably more than she would have eaten if he'd let her go home.

"Split a cab home then yeah?" Barney asked her.

...

The cab stopped at Robin's first.

"Thanks for the pizza Barney."

Barney shuffled across the leather cab seats to sit closer to her,

"That's no problem" he said and smiled at her. They stayed there gazing at each other a while, both looking into the others profound, blue eyes.

Robin was the first to turn away as she placed her hand on the car door handle. Barney interrupted her action by placing his hand under her chin and guiding her lips to his. The kiss was short but Robin left the taxi smiling.

**AN- So I think after this I'll maybe do one more chapter to finish the 'how they met' story off, probably with some smut since this was rated M. Thank you for following this story:)**


End file.
